toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Director of Logistics
The Director of Logistics is a special Cog on the Sellbot corporate ladder, acting as the final boss in the Sellbot Aerodrome that each party of four Toons must defeat. The Director of Logistics is a stout, heavily built Cog whose defining feature is a maroon armored suit, rendering it immune to most Gags. It carries a large gold pocket watch which it throws at Toons. In addition, it is immune to Lure Gags. Appearances The Director of Logistics always appears at the last stage of either the Standard or Express Aerodrome for each party of four. He will chide the player on wasting his time before engaging in a battle at the final stage. The NPC Toon in the Aerodrome, Claudia Skies, will warn the Toon that the Director is wearing "the latest in anti-Toon technology", a Gag-Resistant Suit. The Toon will have to lure the Director towards large water cannons designed to wash the blimps to weaken the suit before attacking it. If the party leader uses a Challenge Ticket before entering the battle, the Director of Logistics becomes tougher to take down, and deals more damage. This is denoted by the Director gaining a strong purple glow, and the pocket watch / longcase clock taking on a purplish hue and electrified appearance. Battle Phrases Battle Starting Phrases * "Ah. The punks that sabotaged the last blimp." * "Thanks to you, my delivery was 32 seconds late." * "Time is money, Toon. And you've just wasted my money." * "Today, you are going to pay." Attacked by Toons If not hit by Water Cannon * "Did you really think I'd stagger back, rotate a few times and explode so easily?" * "I thank the Techbot research division for this impervious suit." * "I've survived worse than this to earn my directorship!" * "Not even a scratch!" * "Now what did you think was going to happen?" * "This is a senseless waste of time and resources." * "You can't put a dent on superior Cog designs, Toon!" * "You think you can stop a Director with tiny little Gags?" * "Your Gags won't stop me - how did you think I became a Director?" If hit by Water Cannon * "Do you know who I am, Toon?" * "I do not have time for this!" * "Stop wasting my time!" * "This assault and battery is uncalled for!" * "Unacceptable! I invoke my rights!" * "You have no right to vandalise company property!" * "Your resistance is inefficient. I demand you stop at once." Ranged Attack * "A small price to pay to stop you for good." * "Caution: Falling objects!" * "I have plenty more where that came from, Toon!" * "Mind your head!" * "My advice: seek cover and stay there." * "My logistics will blot out the sun!" * "Watch your head!" * "You look like you're in need of a resupply!" * "You want a bombardment, you've got a bombardment." Melee Attack (Phase 1) * "How would you like to experience crushing defeat?" * "Time stops for no Toon!" * "Watch me pulverize you lot into a pulp!" * "Watch your back." * "You really should watch out more often." Melee Attack (Phase 2) * "And it's a home run!" * "And it's one, two, three strikes, you're out!" * "Batter up!" * "I'm going to make you suffer a crushing defeat!" * "Stunning, isn't it?" * "The clock stops here, Toon!" * "Three strikes; you're out, Toon!" * "You might experience some turbulence." * "Your time is up!" Attacks The Director of Logistics has several strategies to employ against Toons. These strategies are more potent in the Express Aerodrome than the Standard Aerodrome. Note: all values for Challenge Ticket runs are placed in bold. Phase 1 Phase 2 When the Director has < 50% health, it opens up an elaborate set of mechanisms in its pocket watch to reveal a longcase clock, which it can use to batter at Toons for increased damage, or stun Toons. The Director now leaks oil wherever it walks. The oil has the same effect as the Oil Sprockets: Toons will slip across the entire Oil puddle, and will be coated in Oil, slowing their movement to 2 Squares per turn. If a Challenge Ticket is used, the Director can use Batter Up on a stunned Toon a second time for half damage, dealing a total of 36 + 18 = 54 damage, and now gains the ability to rapidly dash to the side if Toons' Gags miss. AI Behavior * Up to 3 Square movement range, always moves in a straight line ** After Phase 2, the Director is more likely to leap up to 3 Squares away from a Water Cannon after being hit once. * Never walks into Traps deliberately * Highly aggressive. Will rush Toons or get in range as much as possible. * Will usually target the last Toon that has attacked it ** Will use Quake to close the distance between Toons that are too far away ** Will attack the nearest Toon if no Toons have attacked it for ~2 turns. Strategy * The Director of Logistics has about 2,100 HP (3,000 in the Express Aerodrome) (7,000 with a Challenge Ticket), making it a very tough enemy to deal against without adequate Gags. ** Toons are advised to be prepared with adequate Gag Restocks, or to restock their Gags using Gag Barrels in the Control Rooms before the final battle. ** By Phase 2, Toons are also advised to have at least 22/31/'70' Laff at all times, to survive a full attack and stun combo. * Despite its size, the Director is a very fast moving Cog, and can catch up to fleeing Toons very quickly with its Quake ability. ** Injured Toons are advised to stay away from the Director and operate the Cannons instead. ** The Director is a very aggressive Cog, and will rush towards the nearest Toon or the last Toon to attack it. * Stunned Toons can recover instantly when Toon-Up is used. * The Director's suit makes it impossible to damage the Director until it is lured towards a Water Cannon. ** Each battle should have 1 or 2 Toons luring the Director, and the other 2 stationed near a Water Cannon. ** Luring Toons should stand slightly away from Toons on a Water Cannon, as the Quake ability could knock a Toon off the Cannon entirely. ** Be careful not to miss with the Water Cannon, as it takes about 2 turns to recharge. *** This also prevents the Director from being "chain-stunned" by the same Water Cannon. * Once the Director is hit by the Water Cannon, it will be stunned for about 1 turn and take 80 damage. This gives adequate time for Toons to deal damage to it. ** Despite being stunned, the Water Cannon debuff allows Toons to damage the Director for an additional turn after the stun wears off. Use this to your advantage, but keep a safe distance in case the Director rears up for another attack. ** The damage caused by the Water Cannon makes it possible to defeat the Director without using any Gags, however this is not recommended as it takes an excessively long time. * If you use a Challenge Ticket before the fight, you're in for a very bad time. Trivia * The Director of Logistics is one of the two "Director"-typed Cogs to appear, the other being the Director of Ambush Marketing. ** It is unclear at which point in the Cog hierarchy the Director of Logistics exists, except that it reports directly to the Vice President. It is therefore presumed to outrank a Mr. Hollywood, as there is only (presumably) one Director of Logistics. ** Unlike the Director of Ambush Marketing, the Director of Logistics is clearly a Sellbot. Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Special Cogs Category:Bosses Category:Sellbot Headquarters